Death Battle Aftermath: Hulk vs Doomsday
by ltj056
Summary: After Doomsday killed the Hulk, it's up to the Avengers to stop Doomsday. Will the Avengers be able to stop Doomsday? Or will Doomsday kill everyone? It's time for a Death Battle Aftermath!


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction. I had a fun time making this and I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: Death Battle is owned by Screw Attack, Every character in this FIc but Doomsday is owned by Marvel, and Doomsday is owned by DC Comics. And the order that some of the episodes take place is different from where they aired. Like making Flash vs Quicksilver the first one where a Marvel character dies and having Batman vs Captain America take place before Batman vs Spider Man. Enough small talk let's get to it.**

While the Hulk was battling Doomsday in New York, a small group of Avengers (Iron Man, Spider Man, and Captain Marvel) were on their way back from a mission in Latveria investigating Dr. Doom's recent activities regarding an intergalactic empire. They heard of the attacking monster and how S.H.E.I.L.D had sent the Green Goliath to engage the beast and immediately thrusted the Quinjet into top speeds to assist the Hulk in taking down this threat. If it wasn't already dealt with that is.

-Quinjet-

Iron Man says, Jarvis how long until we get back to New York?

Jarvist said, Not long Sir, about five minutes.

Spider Man said, Hope Big Green doesn't take down that freak before we get back, I want a shot at Big and Ugly.

Captain Marvel (frustrated) said, Spider man this is a serious situation if that monster defeats Bruce it could kill everyone in New York.

Spider man said, Come on Cap. what's the chance that thing could beat him-

He was interrupted by both the Emergency Alarm and Gamma Alarms.

Jarvis said, Sir I've detected a massive earthquake and levels of Gamma Radiation in New York.

Iron Man (alarmed): Hulk must have gone worldbreaker.

They decided to get ready to fight World Breaker Hulk. But a few moments later, the Gamma Alarm stopped beeping. That could only mean one thing..

Captain Marvel said, Hulk must have been taken out.

Iron Man said, Jarvis! Contact all available Avengers NOW!

Jarvis said, Already on it sir.

Iron man proceeded to walk to his armory.

Iron Man said, I'm gonna get the Hulkbuster ready, we're gonna need it.

As Iron Man walked to his armoury Spider man started to freak out about their situation.

Spider Man said, Aw man, aw man, aw man, we're screwed Hulks been taken out what chance do we have against that thing?

Captain Marvel said, Spider Man calm down (puts her hand on his shoulder) we can handle this, we've handled worse situations.

Spider man said, Yeah, your probably right.

Jarvis said, We will be in New York in one minute.

\- Iron Man Armoury -

Tony was Prepping the Hulkbuster and his Endosym armours for the fight that was about to happen. There was just a few more adjustments to be made, but he was distracted by the fact that his friend, Bruce, was killed by this monster. He slammed his hands on his desk.

Tony said, Dammit! First Piedro gets himself killed by running into a samurai statue that used an actual sword for some reason, then Steve gets killed by that bat freak, than Hank gets torn apart by God knows what, then Logan gets his head cut off while fighting off those robots,, and now Bruce gets killed by some space monster!

After a few moments he calmed down.

Tony said, No, getting angry isn't going to bring them back, right now I need to focus on stopping that monster before it can kill anymore 's what they would want.

He got back to work before Jarvis announced that they were about to land. Tony put the Hulkbuster on and prepared for launch.

-New York City-

Iron man and Captain Marvel flew on ahead while Spider Man took the quinjet to locate and retrieve some of the other avengers. When Iron man and Captain Marvel they were greeted with an expected sight. There was hellfire and motorcycle tracks in that area of the city and it went on further into the city.

Captain Marvel said, Ghost Rider makes sense considering what's going on around here.

Iron Man said, Yeah with all the people that were killed by this thing it was only a matter of time before he got involved, the tracks go further into the city let's go.

They followed the tracks further until they heard-

"RAWR!"

-that, until they heard that.

They then arrived to see Ghost Rider on his motorcycle circling Doomsday while hitting him with his hellfire chains with little effect.

Captain Marvel, said We should jump in their now and help him.

Iron man shook his head

Iron Man said,No, the best we'd do is get in his way, let's see if he can handle this on his own, if he gets in a tight spot then we jump in.

Now we get to the part you clicked on this story for. Ghost Rider was still circling Doomsday and hitting him with his hellfire chains, with little success, Ghost Rider knew he couldn't keep this up forever so he decided to try and trip Doomsday up. He threw his chains around Doomsday's legs and drove up the street taking Doomsday with him, debris flying around as Doomsday was dragged by the hellish motorcycle he took his claws and dug them into the ground causing the bike to stop and launching Ghostrider into the air. The spirit of vengeance landed on his feet and ran towards Doomsday and tried to land a punch on him, but he was backhanded into a nearby building by the grey goliath.

Ghost Rider was on the floor, shaken up by the backhand, when Doomsday jumped in and looked like he was ready to end it. He started to charge towards Ghost Rider.

Doomsday said, DIE!

But before Doomsday could each Ghost Rider two beams of energy blasted the beast away from the hellish biker. Before Doomsday could look to see who fired the blast he was met with a flurry of punches from the Hulkbuster before getting hit with a repulsor blast strong enough to send him flying out of the building. Iron Man turned around to see Captain Marvel helping Ghost Rider up on his feet.

Ghost Rider said Took you long enough to get in on this

Iron Man said, We thought you could handle it. Why don't you use that stare of yours?

Ghost Rider said, I've tried, this monster must not have a soul, it didn't even flinch.

Captain Marvel said, Well there goes that option.

Iron Man said, We will find a way to beat this thing.

They then went outside to confront Doomsday who was now running towards them, Captain Marvel charged in and proceeded to land a flurry of punches on Doomsday's torso before landing an uppercut to the head and following it up with a blast of energy that consumed Doomsday entirely leaving a smoking crater. Captain Marvel kept her guard up, knowing that it would not end it, so when Doomsday got up and tried to hit her she avoided it easily. Iron Man then decided to jump in and throw an energy powered punch in Doomsday face, knocking the beast into a nearby building. Ghost Rider saw an opportunity and caused a massive explosion of hellfire to consume the building. Iron Man proceeded to charge up the uni beam and unleash a blast massive enough to obliterate the surrounding buildings, followed up by Captain Marvel blasting an enormous energy bomb that caused an enormous explosion. The trio of heroes stood still waiting to see if their enemy was still standing from the brutal energy assault until they saw the monster standing in the flames, clearly pissed off from what have just happened.

Doomsday said,RAWR!

Iron Man charged towards the monster and tried to land a punch, but Doomsday caught his fist and proceeded to crush it. Doomsday looked ready to tear the armour apart but before he could Ghost Rider caught his arm with the chain. Iron Man then used his still intact arm to punch Doomsday across the face while Ghost Rider pulled Doomsday towards him causing the monster to stumble over and fall on the ground. Then Captain Marvel blasted Doomsday across the street. However, Doomsday recovered quickly and rushed towards Captain Marvel and uppercutted her into a skyscraper.

Doomsday said, DOOM!

Iron Man looked out in concern.

Iron Man said, Carol!

While Stark was distracted, Doomsday took out his claws and charged towards the Iron Avenger. Fortunately, Ghost Rider blasted him with hellfire but unfortunately, all it did was get Doomsday attention and got him slammed into the ground. Iron Man quickly responded by blasting Doomsday with his repulsor beam. Doomsday responded by taking out his claws and ripping off the Hulkbusters remaining arm. Iron Man decided to use the uni beam in a last ditch effort, but he was pushed down to the ground by Doomsday. Doomsday looked down on his victim and cracked his knuckles, he began to rip the Hulkbuster apart until Stark was out of the armor. Doomsday then picked up Stark and unsheathed his claws.

Doomsday said, (Chuckles) DIE!

Stark prepared himself for the blow, but before it came a hammer came out of nowhere and knocked Doomsday away, causing him to drop Stark in the process, into a nearby building. Stark quickly equipped the Endosym armor and looked towards the direction the hammer came from. As expected, the source of the hammer was none other than Thor, God Of Thunder, standing proudly as his hammer, Mjolnir, returned to his hand.

Iron Man said,Thor, when did you get here?

Thor said, Forgive me Stark, I was in Asgard when Heimdall had informed me of the clash here on Midgard I hurried as quickly as I could to get here.

Iron Man said, Well I'm glad you're here Thor, that thing took out Hulk, punched Marvel into a skyscraper, and slammed Ghost Rider-

Ghost Rider said I ain't done yet.

They looked to see Ghost Rider walking towards them with his chains at the ready.

Ghost Rider said, It's gonna take a lot more than slamming me into the ground to take me out.

Thor had just realized something and looked at Iron Man.

Thor said, Stark, you said this monster "took out the Hulk" do you mean-

Iron Man said, This thing killed him Thor.

Thor(Shocked) said, By Odin's beard.

Ghost Rider said, We can hold the funeral later, right now we need to kill this thing.

They quickly got into a fighting stance as Doomsday quickly bursted out of the building. Thor quickly charged towards the beast.

Thor said,Have at thee, monster!

Thor started the fight by hitting Doomsday's chin with his hammer,then he followed up by a blow to Doomsday's torso. Doomsday fought back by punching Thor in the face, then proceeded to grab his shoulder and slam him into the ground. Doomsday then tried to stomp on Thor, but Thor recovered in time to move of the way and blast a volt of lightning from his hammer that pushed Doomsday back. Ghost Rider, seeing an opportunity, threw his chain and wrapped Doomsday in it. Thor spun his hammer and hit Doomsday so hard he was launched into the air. Ghost Rider then pulled his chain so that Doomsday would slam into the ground. Iron Man then blasted the stuck beast with his repulsor blast. Unfortunately, Doomsday was mostly unaffected by combo and broke out of the chains. Doomsday then proceeded to grab Ghost Rider's skull and slam it into the ground, he then proceeded to punch it further into the ground repeatedly. Thor and Iron Man tried to get Doomsday off but the beast simply swatted them away and was about to go back to crushing Ghost Rider's skull. However, before he could he was met with a blast of energy strong enough to push the beast away. The source of the beam was Captain Marvel who was looking incredibly injured from the attack from earlier and looked like she was about to collapse. Fortunately, she landed on her feet but was still hurt from the attack. Iron Man and Thor approached her to see if she was alright.

Captain Marvel said, It'll take a lot more than that to take me out.

Thor said, Captain Marvel, you are badly injured fall back to safety we will handle this.

Captain Marvel said, I'm not going anywhere!

Iron Man said, Yes, you are! You're too injured to be able to help during this fight. Fall back and recover, thats an order.

Captain Marvel said, Alright.

Captain Marvel then flew off while Thor and Iron Man got into fighting stances. Just then Doomsday came back and ready to continue. Both Thor and Iron Man started to charge their lighting and laser blast respectively and blasted Doomsday with little effect. Iron Man then charged towards the beast, firing his repulsor blast along the way, Iron Man was met with Doomsday punching him so hard he was knocked into a nearby building. Directly after Thor threw his hammer at Doomsday while he was open. Thor then ran towards Doomsday, catching his hammer on the way, and then created a tornado that consumed Doomsday. Doomsday, however, was not fazed by this and quickly jumped out of the tornado and was about to land on Thor. But Thor quickly dodged and tried to hit Doomsday with his hammer only for Doomsday to tank the hit and grab Thor's head. Doomsday then proceeded to drag Thor against a wall and punch him clean through it. Thor landed on the ground and struggled to get up from the attack. Doomsday jumped in and quickly stomped Thor's head into the floor, before unsheathing his claws to end it. But before he could his fist were caught in webbing before being pulled back and met with a rocky fist to the face launching him into the building across the street. Thor regained consciousness and looked to see Spider Man and the Thing of the Fantastic Four and quickly walked over to them.

Thor said, Man of Spiders, Ben Grimm, I owe you both greatly for saving me from the beast.

Thing said, Don't sweat it Blondy.

Spider Man said, I met the Fantastic Four and we hurried back here.

Thor said, Where are the other members of the Fantastic Four.

Thing said, Stretch is checking on Iron Man, Sue and Johnny are out there dealing with Ugly.

Thor said, We should aid them this monster is no simple beast.

Spider Man said, Your right, lets go.

They hurried outside to see Human Torch launching fireballs at Doomsday while Invisible Woman was using her telekinesis to throw nearby debris at Doomsday. Thor, Spiderman, and Thing jumped into the fight with Thor throwing Mjolnir at Doomsday while Spider Man and Thing were performing a fastball special with Spider Man wrapping Thing with his webbing and throwing him at Doomsday with Thing landing a very powerful punch on him Doomsday was pushed back by the attacks into a wall where Mr. Fantastic jumped from the building Iron Man was knocked into and wrapped himself around Doomsday's body in an attempt to constrict his limbs. Doomsday tried to get Mr Fantastic off of him with little success, until he took his claws out and slashed at him, getting a good cut and causing Mr. Fantastic to scream in pain and get his head caught by Doomsday, who crushed it and then threw him away. The other members of The Fantastic Four looked on in horror.

Invisible Woman said, Reed!

Thing said, That's it freak it's clobbering time!

Thing ran towards Doomsday and threw some punches on him, pushing him back slightly. Doomsday counter attacked by punching Thing in the torso, then punching his shoulder breaking Thing's arm off with pieces of rock flying everywhere. Thing screamed in pain from this while an enraged Human Torch threw his hottest flames at Doomsday, this was completely ineffective as Doomsday jumped and crushed Human Torch. Doomsday was struck in the back of the head by Thor, but Doomsday grabbed Thor,slammed him into the ground,punched him repeatedly, and almost crushed his head by stomping on it. Doomsday roared in victory until his head started to glow. The glowing more and more violent until Doomsday's head exploded. Invisible Woman stared at the monster's corpse, while Spider Man walked up next to her.

Spider Man said, Is it dead?

Invisible Woman said, Yeah, it's dead.

Invisible Woman and Spider Man ran over to some of their injured teammates. Invisible Woman checked on Human Torch while Spider Man checked on Thor and Thing. They were alive but they were going to need a doctor. Iron Man and Ghost Rider arrived to where they were soon after, but they were not looking much better. Ghost Rider was able to walk on his own but it was clear he was in no condition to fight, and Iron Man, while the endosym armor was unharmed, Stark himself was badly bruised up.

Iron Man said, We're going to need a medic down here. Jarvis!

Jarvis said, Hank Pym is on his way now.

Spider Man said, You think he can take care of all this.

Iron Man said, Pyms a smart guy, I'm sure he can handle this.

Invisible Woman said, At the very least that monster is dead.

Ghost Rider said, Indeed and now that the beast has paid for the lives it has taken I should be going.

Spider Man turned towards Doomsday's corpse and was shocked.

Spider Man said, Guys, you might want to see this!

Iron Man said, what is it Spid-

Everyone looked in shock as they saw something they never would have expected. The corpse was getting up and the place where his head was started to glow violently red until Doomsday's head was fully regenerated. Everyone watched in shock and horror as the beast cracked his neck and did one thing.

Doomsday said, RAWR!

Iron Man said, Sue! Blow this things head off again NOW!

Invisible Woman said, I'll try!

Doomsday's head started to glow violently blue this time his head did not explode. Invisible Woman bent over in pain from the failed attempt as Doomsday charged towards the others but they quickly jumped out of the way.

Jarvis said, Sir, I have detected an anomaly from the monster's body. It appears to have somehow rewritten it's own DNA and developed an immunity from Mrs. Storms attack.

Iron Man said, So what you're saying is that this thing can revive itself and adapt to whatever killed it in the first place.

Jarvis said, Precisely Sir.

Spider Man said, So that's how Hulk lost to this thing, it must have been killed from brute strength before and adapted to it.

Ghost Rider said, So, anything we do against this thing is pointless?

Iron Man said, We'll find a way to deal with this, but for now we need to try and not die.

As they said that, Doomsday started to charge towards them again. Ghost Rider tried to hit Doomsday with his chain, but Doomsday caught it and swung Ghost Rider into the street as hard as possible. Invisible Woman tried to trap Doomsday in a forcefield, but Doomsday effortlessly broke out of it causing Invisible Woman to collapse to the Man was charging the unibeam again and prepared to fire it until Doomsday noticed and tried to attack him. Fortunately, Spider Man caught Doomsday's attention with some web, unfortunately Doomsday grab the web pulled Spider Man towards him and punch him in the stomach as hard as possible. Spider Man was practically tossed across the city from that. Iron Man finished charging the uni beam and unleashed it on Doomsday, but Doomsday just tanked the beam and ran towards Iron Man, grabbed his head, and slammed him into the ground. Doomsday stomped on Iron Man's chest causing him to scream in pain. Doomsday was about to punch Iron Man, when a giant foot came out of nowhere and kicked him away. Iron Man looked up to see that it was Yellowjacket and his wife Wasp. Yellowjacket shrunk down to normal to check up on everyone.

Yellowjacket said, Good God, are you guys alright?

Iron Man( Sarcastically) said, Pretty sure both mine and Torches ribs are broken, Invisible Woman, Thor, and Ghost Rider are all unconscious, Reed's heads been crushed, Spideys been punched so hard he went flying across the city, and Thing's arm was broken off. Sure we have never been better.

Wasp said, We can do without the sarcasm Tony.

Yellowjacket said, Janet shrink Invisible Woman and Human Torch take them to my lab. I'll shrink Thing, Thor, and Ghost Rider and have my ants take them.

Wasp said, Alright.

Wasp grabbed Invisible Woman and Human Torch shrinked down and flew off, while Yellowjacket shrunk the other injured heroes and had his ants carry them after Wasp. They were down Thor, Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Mr Fantastic, Ghost Rider, and Thing. Spider Man was most likely out of commission from the punch. So that left Iron Man and Yellowjacket.

Iron Man said, Jarvis! Are there any Avengers approaching our location?

Jarvis said, There are two signals approaching now. One of them is a quinjet, the other is Captain Marvel.

Iron Man said, I thought I told her to stay away from here.

Jarvis said, My scans indicate she is bringing someone.

Iron Man said, Patch me through to her I want to know who she's bringing.

Jarvis said, Patching now.

Iron Man said, Carol, I thought I told you to stay away from this.

Captain Marvel said, Sorry Tony, but I brought someone who can help us.

Iron Man said, Who?

?: Me.

Before they could respond a yellow blur sped past them. They couldn't believe who it was. The person in question was none other than Sentry.

Sentry said, Stay back! I'll handle this.

As Sentry sped off to deal with Doomsday, Captain Marvel landed next to Iron Man and Yellowjacket.

Iron Man said, How did you get Sentry down here?

Captain Marvel said, I explained everything and he agreed to assist us.

Yellowjacket said, This could work, Sentry might just be strong enough to deal with this thing.

Iron Man said, Maybe but just to be safe, Jarvis, who is on that jet and when will they be here?

Jarvis said, The onboard Avengers are Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Black Panther. The estimated time is three minutes.

Iron Man said, They've got skill, might be helpful against this thing.

Captain Marvel said, Anyway, we should go help Sentry.

Yellowjacket said, Bad idea we'd just get ourselves killed from-

A massive explosion took place twelve blocks away.

Yellowjacket said,-that.

Captain Marvel said, (sigh) I just hope Sentry can handle this.

-(With Sentry)-

Sentry had just blasted a massive blast that pushed Doomsday away, however that did little more but annoy Doomsday. Sentry then flew towards Doomsday at intense speeds grabbing him and flying as high up as he could with Doomsday beating down at him with his claws, trying to get Sentry to let go. Sentry managed to get to the stratosphere but couldn't get farther because of Doomsday's onslaught, Sentry then plummeted down and crashed into a skyscraper, causing a massive explosion and leaving a massive crater. Sentry stood up believing he has won, however he was proven wrong when Doomsday stood up as well. They both charged towards each other. They punched each other with as much force as they could muster, causing a massive shockwave. Sentry landed an uppercut and Doomsday landing a punch across Sentry face. Doomsday was sent flying while Sentry was pushed back. They ran towards each other again and started punching each other. Sentry landing many punches on Doomsday as Doomsday tried to land a hit on Sentry, but couldn't get a good hit because of Sentry's speed. Doomsday was able to land a good hit on Sentry and push him back. Doomsday took out his claws and ran towards Sentry, as Sentry was recovering from the blow Doomsday slashed at his arm. Sentry was able to save his arm, but was cut across the torso. Sentry felt the part of his torso that was cut, he was starting to get desperate and started to blast Doomsday with his energy. He was able to hit Doomsday, but Doomsday tanked the blast and went for another slash with his claws. Sentry tried to dodge the attack but his arm was cut off .

Sentry said, AAAAHHHHH!

While Sentry kneeled down in pain, Doomsday went in for another blow. But he was stopped by webbing wrapping around his body. Doomsday and Sentry looked to see Spider Man jumping towards

Spider Man said, That's pay back, ugly!

Spider Man landed between Sentry and Doomsday, clearly still hurt from the punch and knowing he stood no chance, grabbed Sentry and web slinged away. Doomsday quickly broke free from the webbing and chased after them. Spider Man webbed as quickly as he could, but Doomsday was persistent and jumped to knock them down. Spider Man landed on his feet and caught Sentry. Doomsday was about to crush them, when Yellowjacket appeared and landed a giant sized punch that sent Doomsday flying away from them. He quickly shrunk down and ran towards Spider Man and Sentry.

Yellowjacket said, This is bad. I need to get you two out of here.

He was about to shrink them, when Sentry shook his head.

Sentry said, No, what you need to do is hold him in one spot.

Spider Man said, what are you planning to do?

Sentry said, I'm gonna hit him with all the power I can.

Yellowjacket said, That's not going to work, Tony said this thing can revive itself and adapt to whatever killed it in the first place.

Spider Man said, Wait, I just thought of something.

Yellowjacket said, What is it?

Spider Man said, Can't you just shoot it with Pym Particles?

Yellowjacket said, Can't get a good shot.

Sentry said, If I can take it down you'll get that shot.

Yellowjacket said, Good idea. Tony and four others are coming here now.

As he said that Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Black Panther, and Captain Marvel arrived.

Hawkeye said, Woah! What did we miss you guys look like you've been to Hell and back.

Black Widow said, We're not out of this situation yet Clint. We need to deal with that thing.

Black Panther said,Time is short the monster will return soon, I assume that you three have a plan.

Sentry said, We do. You guys distract it while I charge up an attack strong enough to knock that monster down, then Pym uses his Pym Particles to shrink it.

Iron Man said, That might work. We just need a way to distract it.

Sentry said, I'll leave that to you just clear the way when I'm done charging my attack.

Sentry then flew off, leaving the other heroes to wonder what to do.

Black Widow said, I have an idea. This creature doesn't have any long range capabilities right?

Iron Man said, Yeah, but that fact hasn't given us an edge over this thing so far.

Hawkeye said, You guys aren't thinking too well about this. That thing can't attack from afar, it can't fly, and can't run towards all of us at once.

Spider Man said, Where are you going with this?

Hawkeye Smirked.

Doomsday was making his way back to where the heroes were only to find they were not there. He was about to look else where when an arrow hit him on the back of his head. He looked to see Hawkeye. Doomsday was about to jump to him, when a blast of energy struck him in the back. He turned around to see Iron Man and Cap. Marvel, he ran towards them but they flew out of his way before he could reach them. Doomsday was about to jump at them when webbing was shot at his feet. Spider Man jumped in front of Doomsday and webbed his torso again.

Spider Man said, Missed me?

Doomsday said, RAWR!

Doomsday broke out of the webbing and tore his feet free.

Spider Man said, Huh, guess not.

Spider Man webbed away before Doomsday could grab him. As Doomsday was about to go after Spider Man, he was hit with bullets. Black Widow was firing her guns as Doomsday ran towards her. Before he reached her she grappled up the building behind her. As Doomsday was about to jump, Black Panther clawed at his back and jumped back a good distance away. Doomsday was then hit with another blast of energy as Captain Marvel blasted him in the back, flew in, punched him in the face, and flew away before he could counter attack. Doomsday was then hit with more arrows from Hawkeye. Two of them being a putty arrow and a net arrow. Doomsday was able to break out before being punched by Spider Man, who then used his superior agility to avoid Doomsday's counter attack and uppercutted him. Spider Man jumped away from Doomsday, who was then hit by Iron Man's repulsor blasts. Iron Man flew away before Doomsday could reach him. Black Panther appeared and slashed at Doomsday's face and jumped away before Doomsday could run after him. Hawkeye then pelted Doomsday with arrows and got some explosive arrows on him, however this time Doomsday jumped towards Hawkeye before anyone could react. Hawkeye tried to move out of the way, but Doomsday grabbed him and threw him onto the street so hard chunks of it were sent flying.

Black Widow said, Clint!

Hawkeye said, Na..ta….sh-

Before Hawkeye could finish, Doomsday jumped down and smashed Hawkeye's head with his foot. The other heroes looked in horror at their teammates headless corpse. Doomsday didn't give them time to think though, as his next action was to take out his claws,run towards Black Widow, and stab her in the chest.

Doomsday said, DIE!

Doomsday threw Black Widow's body across the street. The other Avengers couldn't get distracted again and quickly reacted with Captain Marvel going in to fight Doomsday, but Doomsday merely grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. Iron Man started to fire repulsor blast, while Spider Man started shooting his web shooters. Doomsday quickly ran towards them, grabbed both of their heads, slammed them against each other, and threw them across the street. Black Panther ran towards Doomsday to distract him from them.

Spider Man said, Tony, we're not gonna last much longer against this thing!

Iron Man said, I know! Jarvis how much longer?

Jarvis said, Sentry is ready as soon as you clear the area.

Iron Man said, Alright, Spider Man web that bastard and grab Marvel! I'll grab Panther.

Spider Man said, You got it.

Spider Man quickly got to work and webbed Doomsday's entire body and attached it to multiple building then grabbed Cap. Marvel, while Iron Man grab Black Panther. They ran to clear the area, however they weren't fast enough so Cap. Marvel grabbed Spider Man and flew off with top speed. As Doomsday was just getting free from the webbing, Sentry crashed down onto Doomsday, resulting in a massive explosion that consumed most of the city. All that was left of the area was a massive crater that one would think was a mile wide. Iron Man and Cap. Marvel flew back to the area and dropped Spider Man and Black Panther.

Iron Man said, Looks like that did it. Hank you're up.

Yellowjacket said, On it Tony.

Yellowjacket emerged from Iron Man's chest piece and grew back to normal size. He took out his Particle Gun and set it to shrink Doomsday to a microscopic level. Sentry got up and walked towards them.

Sentry said, It's down.

Iron Man said, Down, but not out.

Sentry said, What if the creature revives itself while we're shrinking it and it becomes immune to the Pym Particles?

Yellowjacket said, We're aware of that which is why we plan to wait until after it revives to shrink it.

Spider Man said,We're gonna have a few seconds.

Cap. Marvel said,Spider Man is right, we'll have to time this right.

Yellowjacket said, When he wakes up, we will be waiting.

They waited for Doomsday to revive himself, they had to be ready for when he revived and if Yellowjacket couldn't shrink him. They were on full alert with Spider Man aiming his web shooters, Cap. Marvel, Sentry, and Iron Man were locked on with their energy attacks, Black Panther was in a fighting stance. They were waiting for about a minute and a half and there was still no movement from Doomsday. They were growing anxious from the wait. Until Spider Man threw his arms up in frustration.

Spider Man said, This thing is never getting up.

Iron Man said, You have to patient Pete.

Yellowjacket said, Tony's right we'll never know when this thing wi-

As Yellowjacket was saying that Doomsday got up and crushed his hand and his Pym Particle gun. Doomsday then punched Yellowjacket so hard he flew to the edge of the crater. Sentry flew towards and punched him across the face, causing Doomsday to stumble back, but just a little. Doomsday unsheathed his claws and ran towards Sentry. Doomsday started slashing at Sentry, who was able to avoid the slashes at first, but was slashed across the chest causing him to back up in pain. Sentry decided to make a last ditch effort to blast Doomsday with enough energy to, at least, give the others an opening to Avengers, knowing what he was planning to do, went to cover. Sentry blasted Doomsday with all the power he could muster, however Doomsday simply tanked the blast and stabbed Sentry with his claws. Sentry was bleeding terrible, the other heroes were stunned with disbelief from what happened. Doomsday approached the dying Sentry and cracked his knuckles.

Doomsday said, (Chuckles) DIE!

Doomsday started punching Sentry in the face and as he did the punches grew faster and faster by the second, and as the punches continued blood began to splatter around, until Doomsday grabbed Sentry's head.

Doomsday said, DOOM!

Doomsday ripped Sentry's head clean off, the others could only watch as Sentry lifeless body fall to the ground and land with a thud. They were in complete disbelief as they looked upon Sentry's corpse.

Iron Man said, Robert...

Captain Marvel said, Our only option now is to escape.

Spider Man said, Where to this thing will hunt us down?

Black Panther said, We could hide in Wakenda and plan our counter attack from there.

Yellowjacket said, We'll need to go to my lab to get the others, we'll need them.

Iron Man said, You're right, let's g-

Before they could make an escape attempt, Doomsday found them and began to attack them. Black Panther and Spider Man attempted to use their skills and superior agility to get by Doomsday, unfortunately he caught them and slammed them into the ground. Doomsday then threw them towards the others, then ran towards them with his claws unsheathed and ready to kill. Iron Man and Cap. Marvel tried to fire energy blast at him but they were completely ineffective. Doomsday then knocked all of them down and walked towards an injured Yellowjacket. Yellowjacket looked as Doomsday was about to crush him with his foot. When suddenly Doomsday was hit by Mjolner, flying off a good distance. Yellowjacket looked to see Thor, Ghost Rider, Invisible Woman, and Wasp.

Yellowjacket said, I wasn't expecting any of you to be back in this fight.

Invisible Woman said, The worst I suffered was the mental damage from when my force field broke and I've dealt with that before.

Thor said, Thy have been dealt worst injuries before Dr. Pym, I am disappointed that you expected that much would best me.

Ghost Rider said, Freak hit me hard, but nothing I can't handle.

Wasp said, Hank, we need to take this thing down for the other Avengers and the Fantastic Four.

As she said that, the other Avengers walked towards them. With Stark's face being one of realization.

Iron Man said, Wait I just got an idea, Sue, is the portal to the Negative Zone still in the Baxter Building?

Invisible Woman said, Yeah-wait you want to trap this thing in the Negative Zone?

Iron Man said, Exactly, if we can't beat it, we'll trap it. Jarvis, is the Baxter Building still standing?

Jarvis said, Yes Sir, only minor damage from the earthquake. All systems should still be operational.

Iron Man said, Perfect, I'll fly there and get the portal up and running. You guys need to lure this monster there.

Yellowjacket said, I'm going with you.

Wasp said, No, You're not! You're going to the lab. You can't do much with that hand.

Iron Man said, Janet's right neither of you will be able to help out much from here.

Yellowjacket said, Alright.

Yellowjacket and Wasp shrinked down and Wasp carried Yellowjacket back to his lab. Meanwhile Iron Man was about to leave, when Invisible Woman stopped him.

Invisible Woman said, Hang on I have an idea, Thor, Spider Man, Captain Marvel, and Black Panther will go with you. While me and Ghost Rider lure Doomsday to the Baxter Building.

Thor said, Art thou certain, Madam Richards?

Invisible Woman said, I am, with just two of us it'll be easier to get Doomsday attention.

Ghost Rider said, She's Right. My bike can only hold two people, so it'll be simpler if it were just us.

Iron Man said, Alright, let's go guys.

As they said that, Iron Man and Captain Marvel grabbed Spider Man and Black Panther respectively. Meanwhile Invisible Woman and Ghost Rider were getting ready to lead Doomsday who they could hear coming. Invisible Woman got on Ghost Rider's bike just as Doomsday showed up.

Doomsday said, RAWR!

Ghost Rider said, Come and get us!

On that, Ghost Rider revved up his bike and started to drive towards the Baxter Building. As Doomsday chased after them Invisible Woman used her telekinesis to throw debris at Doomsday, who merely swatted them out of his way. Ghost Rider had to make a very sharp turn and Invisible Woman had to use her telekinesis to drag Doomsday so they don't lose him. They kept this up until they saw the Baxter Building.

Invisible Woman said, There it is!

Ghost Rider said, Hope Stark has that portal ready.

-Baxter Building-

Meanwhile, Iron Man was working on the the portal with the others on the first floor waiting for Doomsday to arrive. Iron Man had just finished doing the repairs.

Iron Man said, Jarvis is the portal ready?

Jarvis said, Yes, the portal needs only to be activated.

Iron Man said, Alright.

Iron Man then activated the portal, and then went back to the first floor where the others were.

Iron Man said, Alright the portals ready, we just need get that monster in the portal.

Spider Man said, I just realized something, have we actually thought about giving it an actual name?

Iron Man said,What do you mean? It is a giant monster trying to kill everything.

Spider Man said, I don't know, it's just that we keep calling it monster or thing, so I thought that we might want to give it a fitting name like Spikey Hulk.

Iron Man said, We are not naming it Spikey Hulk.

Spider Man said, What about something cool like Doomsday or something like that?

Iron Man said, Spider Man, that is the dumbest name for a monster I have ever heard.

Spider Man said, Teen Abomination?

Iron Man said, Okay, second dumbest.

They began to hear the sound of a motorcycle.

Thor said, Steel yourselves Stark, Man of Spiders for they art approaching.

As Thor said that Ghost Rider's motorcycle busted through the door. As Ghost Rider and Invisible Woman got off the bike, Doomsday ran in.

Iron Man said, Alright, remember we need to get him into the Portal Room on the thirty fifth floor.

Thor said, Have at Thee beast!

Thor then threw Mjolner at Domesday as he began to chase after them. They had to get him up to near the top floor so Thor let Doomsday near him and hit him with Mjolner so hard that Doomsday went up a few levels. The Avengers quickly got up there and were prepared to continue.

Invisible Woman said, We're on the seventh floor, we'll need to get him to the thirty fifth floor. I can get him higher with my telekinesis, but I'm not sure how many levels.

Iron Man said, We'll take what we can get.

Invisible Woman then lifted Doomsday and threw him up as hard as she could. It was clear Doomsday was sent up quite the distance. The Avengers then followed Doomsday up the building to the higher levels until they came to a floor where there was no giant hole in the roof.

Iron Man said, This is the thirty fifth floor, we need to get him to the portal room.

They noticed giant footprints in the floor that lead to the exact opposite direction of the portal.

Black Panther said, I'll follow the prints and lure the beast to the Portal Room. Be prepared for when it arrives.

Black Panther then went off to find Doomsday while the others went to the Portal Room.

Spider Man said, Okay, what about Beast Man?

Iron Man said, Really?

Spider Man said, What?

-(With Black Panther)-

Black Panther followed the tracks to a large laboratory, there was broken machinery and spilled chemicals everywhere. There was a large hole in the wall that lead to another room. The wakenden prince walked into what appeared to be a living room. The tracks ended in the room and the lights were flashing on and off, Black Panther stayed on guard in case Doomsday was in the room. The lights flashed off and when they turned back on Doomsday was behind Black Panther raising his fist and ready to end him. When Black Panther turned around he slashed Doomsday across the face to no effect, Doomsday grabbed Black Panther's arm and crushed it. Black Panther screamed with pain as Doomsday threw him back into the laboratory, where he landed next to the door. Black Panther ran out of the lab and as fast as he could to reach the other Avengers with Doomsday hot on his trail. Black Panther kept running until he saw Spider Man come out of a door.

Spider Man said, C'mon we're ready!

Black Panther ran in as Spider Man shut the door, Doomsday began to punch at the door. Seeing that the door was not going to last long, the others got into position to send Doomsday through the portal. Iron Man looked at Black Panther and noticed his arm.

Iron Man said, You sit this out, there's an office over there, we'll take care of the rest.

Black Panther said, Very well.

As Black Panther went into the office, Doomsday was about to bust through the door. They got into position as Doomsday broke through the door and opened fire on him. Thor started by throwing his hammer at Doomsday, who was staggered back by the blow and tried to grab it with no success as he was whipped in the back by Ghost Rider. Doomsday then ran towards Ghost Rider but was stopped by Cap. Marvel, who had fired a beam of energy at Doomsday and flew in to punch him in the face. Doomsday stopped the punch by grabbing Cap. Marvel's hand and then crushing it. Doomsday was about to impale her with his claws until he was stopped by Spider Man, who webbed Doomsday and gave Cap. Marvel time to push Doomsday back with a beam of energy to break free. Thor then went in and swung his hammer at Doomsday as hard as he could and caused him to go up into the air and landed in front of the portal. Iron Man and Cap. Marvel fired energy blast at Doomsday to send him into it, but he tanked the beams and ran towards them. Spider Man and Ghost Rider tried to wrap Doomsday to hold him down, but he grabbed there web and chain and swung them into the wall. Iron Man and Cap. Marvel tried to blast Doomsday again, but he just ran through the beams and towards them. They moved out of the way and noticed that Thor was spinning his hammer and was ready to throw it. They tried to get Doomsday to chase them in front of the portal, but Doomsday grabbed Iron Man's leg and slammed him into the floor. Cap. Marvel tried to get Doomsday off Iron Man, but she was just swatted away. Doomsday was about to crush Iron Man, Black Panther slashed at Doomsday's back and ran as Doomsday was about to chase him. Doomsday was hit by a desk and looked at the direction it came from, but saw nothing. He was pushed by back by some force and tried to find where it came from, he then heard footsteps and lunged towards where they were coming from. Doomsday's punch broke through a force field and revealed Invisible Woman when his fist made contact with her. Invisible Woman was sent flying into the wall and fell unconscious upon falling to the floor. Doomsday ran towards her and raised his fist to crush her, when his hand was wrapped by webbing and chains. Doomsday looked to see that Spider Man, Ghost Rider, Iron Man, and Cap. Marvel were trying to pull him in front of the portal, but he pulled back and they all came towards him. Black Panther then tried to slash at the back of Doomsday's head, but Doomsday merely swatted him away. Doomsday then noticed Thor spinning his hammer and started to run towards him. Thor smirked and threw Mjolnir at Doomsday. The force of Mjolnir was so great a shock wave occurred the moment it hit Doomsday. Doomsday was sent clean into the portal faster than anyone could see. Thor reached for Mjolnir and it returned through the portal. Iron Man got up and looked to see that Doomsday was gone.

Iron Man said, Jarvis, shut down the portal now!

Jarvis said, Right away, sir.

As the portal closed, the room grew dark as the other heroes started to get up and walk towards the portal. They looked at Thor in silence, until Invisible Woman spoke

Invisible Woman said, It's gone.

Thor said, Aye, the beast is now trapped in the Negative Zone.

Spider Man said, What if it comes back?

Iron Man said, It's never coming back.

Iron Man blasted the portal with his repulsor blast, blowing the machine to bits. They looked surprised, yet relieved at this. Ghost Rider looked upon the remains of the portal and the others as he began to walk off. Cap. Marvel noticed this and walked to him.

Cap. Marvel said, Where are you going?

Ghost Rider said, Now that vengeance has been delivered I must now go.

Spider Man said, See ya later Hot Head.

Ghost Rider said, Don't push it.

And on that note he left the room, they decided to start planning their next course of action.

Cap. Marvel said, Our next course of action should be to repair the city.

Spider Man said, Don't know if you noticed Cap. but we're not exactly in the best shape right now.

Thor said,Spider Man is correct, we should allow ourselves to recover. Then we will assist with the repairs.

Captain Marvel sighed, Your right.

Black Panther was about to leave, but Invisible Woman stopped him.

Invisible Woman said, T'challa, you should see someone about your arm.

Black Panther said, You are correct Mrs. Storm. Stark, perhaps you could aid me with this.

Iron Man did not reply as he was staring at the remains of the portal.

Invisible Woman said, Tony!

She got his attention as he turned around to face her.

Iron Man said, What is it?

Spider Man said, Black Panther's arm.

Iron Man said, Oh right, I'll hook you up with a prosthetic arm and you can stay at Avengers Mansion until it's ready.

Black Panther said, My thanks, Stark.

Iron Man said, Don't mention it. Jarvis, contact S.H.I.E.L.D. and tell them that the situation is taken care of and that the city is ready for clean up.

Jarvis said, Right away, Sir.

As they said that Spider Man stood up and looked ready to leave.

Spider Man said, I'm gonna go check up on my friends to see if they made it out okay.

Captain Marvel said, Alright Spider Man.

Spider Man said, Thanks, see ya later.

Spider Man then left the room leaving the other Avengers to plan their next move. Iron Man approached Thor, who was simply standing there.

Iron Man: Let me guess, you gotta go back to Asgard?

Thor said, Nay, I will remain here in Midgard to aid in the repair efforts.

Iron Man said, Alright, glad to have you helping out.

Thor said, I also wish to stay for the Hulk's and Dr. Richards ceremony.

Iron Man said, Right, I forgot about that. We'll hold it after we get done repairing the city.

Thor said, Very well Stark, I will be here shall you need me.

Invisible Woman walked up to them.

Invisible Woman said I should go see how Johnny and Ben are doing.

Iron Man said, I'll tell Hank you're coming and I'll have a Quinjet waiting for you.

Invisible Woman said, Thank you, Tony.

Invisible Woman then went outside to wait for the Quinjet. Captain Marvel looked like she was about to leave as well.

Captain Marvel said, I'm going to go home and get some sleep. We've got a lot to do tomorrow.

Thor said, Aye, it would be best if we are rested for tomorrow.

Iron Man said, Yeah, let's go.

Cap. Marvel flew off to get to her apartment, while Thor and Iron Man were flying to Avengers mansion. Thor had an off look on his face, Iron Man knew what it was about and flew next to him.

Iron Man said, Thor, I know that a lot is changing. But we gotta stay focused.

Thor said, It is not simply the deaths of our comrades that is concerning me Stark. These mysterious beings have been appearing since the X-men Rogue fought the Amazon.

Iron Man: said,Yeah a lots been happening lately hasn't it.

Thor said, Aye, all these strange warriors that have been arriving into our world as of late.

Iron Man said, Didn't you fight a man saying he was another god of thunder?

Thor said, It was a memorable battle, but not the worse I have been in.

Iron Man said, All of this is practically demanding my full attention.

Thor said, Aye, but let us focus on repairing the city first, then we shall investigate these strange occurrences.

Thor then sped on ahead back to Avengers Mansion, as Iron Man maintained his current speed.

Iron Man said, I don't think we can afford to wait that long.

Iron Man then set his speed to catch up with Thor, still worried about the next anomaly, when they returned to the mansion Iron Man took off the Endosym and put it away. He then walked towards his laboratory.

Stark said, Jarvis, how is the upgrades of that armour we got from Lex going?

Jarvis said, Excellently sir, the modifications made from the remains of the suit is going smoothly.

Stark said, We'd be done by now if I haven't blown it to bits.

Jarvis said, No need to worry Sir, it is almost finished.

Stark said, Good, I have a feeling we're gonna need it in the future.

Jarvis: Sir, why did we salvaged the remains again?

Stark approached a containment unit that had a coded lock. He quickly typed in the security code and the vault revealed a new armor. It looked like a standard armor, except it was dark green where the red usually was and had light green energy going through it.

Stark said, Lex built this armor to fight someone specifically. We need to be ready should he come to our universe.

Jarvis said, Very well Sir.

Stark said, And Jarvis.

Jarvis said, What is it Sir?

Stark said, I want to start making plans to build armors that deal with the unexpected. These events that have been happening are proof we need to start being ready for even worse threats. Possible ones worse than both Thanos and Galactus.

Jarvis said, What kind of armors Sir?

Stark said, Let's start by finishing this one first, then we analyze every one of the fighters that have occurred in this anomaly and go from there.

Jarvis said, Very well Sir. I shall get you the information about these mysterious figures by tomorrow.

Stark said, I also want to start an investigation of what's been causing these anomalies to happen in the first place. If there is a way to stop it, we have to find it.

Jarvis said, Right away Sir.

Stark then decided to get back to work on the armor. He had a lot to do if he wanted to be ready for any more multiversal threats.

-Negative Zone-

Doomsday was roaming the Negative Zone for a while. He was currently looking for something to kill, when a figure appeared.

Annihilus said, Creature, I am Annihilus and you are trespassing on my domain. Bow to me!

Doomsday said, RAWR!

But Doomsday simply charged forward and Annihilus prepared to battle him.

 **Later**

Doomsday stood above a dead Annihilus and noticed that his body was changing. He was glowing violently red and begun a full body transformation. His body was being changed by the Negative Zone and his body was adapting to it. The glowing became more violent and Doomsday could only do one thing as it began to die down, "RRRRAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRRR!"

 **Well everyone I hope you enjoyed it! Some of you might be wondering why I started with a Death Battle Fanfiction. The reason for that is because I noticed that many Fanfiction with the Death Battle category were just fan made Death Battles, so I decided to make a series that ask the question. How would this affect the world that the characters reside in? As you have noticed I tried to foreshadow the ways that Death Battles can happen.( Though to be honest, starting with this specific episode was probably not the one to start with) I plan on making this a multi-fic series, but it's not going to be the only one I'll make. I welcome criticism so please tell me what I can do better, what I messed up, how I could have avoided those mess up and please be constructive about it. But I'm sure there will be some people who ignore that, so why even say it? I don't know. I hope to see you all soon.**


End file.
